Music Harmonica Song Contest 29
|exsupervisor = Roman Lange|entries = 44|debut = None|return = |map = 29.png|col2 = #d40000|tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final|col3 = #ffc20e|null = None|vote = Jury Vote: Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Public Vote: Amount of points awarded by publicity to each country differently.|winner = Eleni Foureira - Fuego}}Music Harmonica Song Contest 29 — ' двадцать девятый 'сезон конкурса Music Harmonica Song Contest, который проводился с 10 июня по 29 июня 2018 года. Столицами 29 сезона стали города Ливерпуль 'и 'Брюссель 'а площадками стали арены '''Echo Arena 'и Palais 12 которые вмещают в себя около '11 000 'и '''15 000 зрителей соответственно. На данный момент, около 44 'стран потвердили своё участие в 29 сезоне конкурса. Слоганом 29 сезона стал Девиз <<'Perfection of Music>>. Среди стран-участниц, вернулась Румыния. Ведущими 29 сезона стали: # Jonathan Ross # Susanna Marie Cork # Fanny Gillard '' # ''Maureen Louys Место Проведения Выбор Города После того как Sigrid и Daughter разделили победу в 28 сезоне с песнями Strangers и To Belong, Соединённое Королевство и Бельгия получили право совместно провести у себя 29 сезон. Около 7''' городов подало заявку в '''BBC и RTBF на проведение у себя 29 сезона. Среди них были : Выбор Арены После выбора города проведения сезона, встал вопрос , в какой же арене будет проведен 29 'сезон. Были поданы 'три заявки. Итоговым выбором BBC и RTBF, было принято решение, что 29 сезон будет проведён: в Echo Liverpool Arena которая вмещает в себя 11 000 зрителей; и в Palais 12, которая вмещает в себя 15 000 зрителей. Участники Возвращение * - После небольшого перерыва, национальный вещатель Румынии TVR объявил о возвращении Румынии на конкурс. Отказ * - Причина отказа не была названа. * - Причина отказа не была названа. * - Технический перерыв. * - Финансовые сложности. * - Отсутствие интереса в участии конкурса. * - Технический перерыв. * - Причина отказа не была названа. * - Технический перерыв. * - Причина отказа не была названа. * - Финансовые сложности. * - Финансовые сложности. * - Маленький интерес к самому конкурсу в княжестве. * - Финансовые сложности. Формат Изменения в проведении сезона Начиная с 29 сезона, администрация MHSC совместно с HBU изменила структуру проведения гранд-финала конкурса. Теперь, объявление результатов будет состоять из двух частей: # Сначала опубликовывается голосование национальных жюри стран-участниц сезона. Голосования будут идти по составленной очереди. # Уже после голосования национального жюри к баллам которые сложились от того голосования прибавляются баллы зрителей, и итоговые места будут высвечиваться на таблице. В самом конце будет объявлен победитель. Ведущие Внутренним выбором Комитетом организации сезона ведущими 29 сезона стали: # Jonathan Ross - 'Известный Британский комик, телеведущий.'' # ''Susanna Marie Cork - Певица, вокалист, представительница Соединённого Королевства на конкурсе песни Eurovision в 2018 году.'' # ''Fanny Gillard -''' Бельгийская теле-радио ведущая.'' # Maureen Louys - 'Известная Бельгийская телеведущая.'' Бюджет Сезона Согласно информации которая предоставил '''HВU, BBC и RTBF, выделенный бюджет на проведение 29 сезона составил 7,5 миллионов $. Интервал-акты Первый полуфинал * Sigrid - Strangers Второй полуфинал * Daughter - To Belong Жеребьёвка Ниже представлены Жеребьёвочные корзины. Результаты Первый полуфинал Помимо стран-участниц полуфинала, в нём голосовали : , , , , Голосование жюри - зрителей Второй полуфинал Помимо стран-участниц полуфинала, в нём голосовали : , , , , , Голосование жюри - зрителей Финал Голосование жюри - зрителей Voting order # - Laura Tesoro # - Sigrid # - Eglė Daugėlaitė # - REOL # - LOBODA # - Britney Spears # - Sofi Marinova # - Madame Monsieur # - LP # - Conchita Wurst # - Allie X # - Vök # - Glukoza # - Adele # - Charlotte Perrelli - Agnese Rakovska - Edurne - Oprah Winfrey - Zdenka Kovačiček - Lorde - Miki Haimovich - Christabelle - Wendy van Dijk - Gretchen - Ulla Essendrop - Luísa Sobral - Serhat - Lea Sirk - Kesha - Barbara Schöneberger - Lee Lin Chin - Nata Zhyzhchenko - Laura Põldvere - Ivy Levan - Jannika B - Bonang Matheba - Boggie - Sonia Argint-Ionescu - Cupcakke - Mei Finegold - Kalomira - Martina Bárta - Kitty Yuen - Katy Perry Категория:Music Harmonica Song Contest Категория:Music Harmonica Song Contest 29